


Coming Home

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Home, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Rebecca has been away in London for some time but forgets all her troubles when Danny greets her home.
Relationships: Mrs. Danvers (Rebecca)/Rebecca de Winter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Coming Home

She had taken a red car at the station, driving it up to Manderley herself. She was driving _home_.

For that's what the big, sprawling estate was to her now, ever since she and Danny had moved in after Rebecca's marriage to Maxim. Not that Maxim mattered, in the grand scheme of things.

 _Home is where the heart resides_ , she had written in one of her letters to Danny, knowing that the other woman was a hopeless romantic and would melt at the words. _I am ever so pleased to announce that I shall be returning soon_...

It had been a longer trip to London than she had intended. Danny had wanted to come with her to look after her, but Rebecca had planned on having too many secrets tucked up her sleeves upon her return. The men and women she had seen, and then the doctor... the doctor didn't have good news, and she didn't want to worry her heart. Her business was her own. 

Danny would have been worried enough as it was, even with the letters Rebecca had sent. She knew the other woman as intimately as she knew the palm of her hand. Knew how it felt to hold her hand, too, the soft caresses exchanged in the deep dark night. 

With a smile, Rebecca hit the accelerator and sped down the long drive to Manderley, smiling wider at the sudden, violent flash of crimson that eventually greeted her when she reached the rhododendrons. 

My, she had certainly turned the old place into something, she thought to herself. It was a life's work, right there. And it would be there even after Rebecca was gone.

She parked the car rather haphazardly and climbed out, glad to be alive in a time where women were able to drive cars at all. Not that she would have listened if anyone had said otherwise. 

She left the luggage to be picked up by someone else, dropping the keys to the car in the entry hall, confidently making her way to the library. Maxim was most likely taking his tea there, and as little as she cared to see him, appearances were appearances.

She nodded to the servants she passed, and when she reached the double set of doors to what she had begun thinking of as "Maxim's cave", she pushed them wide open and strode right in. 

Never in her life had Rebecca de Winter not been confident about something. And why should she not be, when she was nearly always right? There was Maxim, sitting in exactly the same chair where he always sat, reading the paper. 

_And there was the doctor, telling her he was sorry he didn't have better news for her,_ but Rebecca hastily pushed the memory down and composed her face until not a hint of secrecy showed. A feat at which she excelled by now. 

"Darling!", she said, and bent down to kiss Maxim's cheek, and he gave her half a smile which did not quite reach his eyes and asked how the drive had been. Rebecca sat down in her chair and tea was served, and they chatted about this and that, a perfectly ordinary married couple. Rebecca lounged around as if she didn't have a care in the world, amusing the servants with one story or another, pretending that she wasn't really terribly impatient to get out of the stuffy room, filled to the rafters as it was with the air of Maxim's brooding. 

It was a whole hour gone until she was able to make her escape. Telling Maxim that she wanted to walk the dog, she called to it and it obediently followed her out, as if she too were glad to escape. Rebecca remembered when she had brought the puppy home, who was getting on in years by now, and the fuss Danny had made about it. "Shouldn't you have asked Mr. de Winter first", she had said, in that terribly proper way of hers, and "won't it cause a mess in the house". Rebecca had laughed at her, like she always did, and argued that in this new house, she would need a companion to keep her sane. She had seen the brief flicker of hurt on Danny's face then, and quickly amended "a _daylight_ companion. We both know I am perfectly taken care of in the moonlight hours". And she had winked, and Danny's face had softened, and she had kissed her until all lines of worry disappeared. 

Oh, Rebecca thought, if only she could do that always. She might have been content with a life of kissing Danny's worries away. It would have been a simple life. But alas, it wasn't in her nature to be content with simple things. Always, she had wanted more. And so she had married Maxim to carve out a kingdom of her own, taking Danny with her into this new realm of possibilities. 

She finally reached the flower room, the little room where the Macintoshes hung on the wall, and which, like the morning room, seemed to belong only to Danny and herself. And there she stood, the tall, slim black figure with those striking cheekbones and sombre eyes, and Rebecca nearly ran to embrace her, the dog running in circles around them both. 

Danny opened her arms and there it was, the missing piece, the thing Rebecca had looked forward to all this time while she was gone. She held on tight to Danny, and the other woman did not let her go. All of her troubles simply melted away. She was home now. 

"I missed you", Rebecca whispered, and Danny told her, "I missed you too."

When they pulled apart, ever so slowly, it was only so far that Rebecca could bring her face in front of Danny's and kiss her. She cupped her face, and kissed her fervently, time and time again until they both resurfaced, a little breathless, and then Rebecca laughed, because she was happy to be home, and because she was kissing the housekeeper in the flower room most scandalously. 

"I love you", she told Danny, because she did, and life was short, and she watched Danny flush and beam at her. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

Danny nodded, and they pretended to be respectable and kept their distance when they left the little room and strode out onto the grounds, only for Rebecca to reach out and take Danny's hand as soon as they crossed into the woods. The distance disappeared and they walked close together, shoulders brushing, and Rebecca asked how Manderley had fared in her absence, how Danny was, and in turn kept quiet about London. There was no need to repeat the stories she had told in the library here. She would tell Danny different stories, later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the walk with her lover, roaming the grounds, where she felt most at home. Out in the wild and late at night, when she haunted the estate with a candle in her hand like a ghost, walking from her room to Danny's. 

She did so later, after they had come home from their walk, and dinner had been served, or rather suffered through, a few more kisses stolen when Danny helped Rebecca get into her dress. "I trust you to undress me later", Rebecca had conspirationally told her, and Danny had almost pricked her with a needle at the words, as they both shivered at the memory of them in that very dressing room, silk sliding off Rebecca's skin, Rebecca pressed flush against a wardrobe, Danny making her way from her throat to her collarbones on a path that led all the way down... 

"Later", Rebecca winked, when Danny's eyes had grown hungry. Rebecca had been late for dinner more than once in her time at Manderley. 

"I'll be your dessert", she promised, thoroughly enjoying the way Danny's eyes grew even darker. 

She stayed true to her word, leaving her bed as soon as all the lights were out, slipping out of the room in her nightgown. At times she didn't even care if Maxim saw her anymore. She knew the way to Danny's room with her eyes closed and found it in the dark, softly opening the door and creeping inside. Danny was waiting for her, always waiting, and Rebecca quickly crawled under the covers to join her, pressing her cold feet to Danny's calves. Just this once, the other woman didn't complain, simply pulling Rebecca closer, the cold soon forgotten in the heat that overcame them. Even after all these years, their hunger for each overcame them as insistently as it had the very first time. With undiminished passion, they now committed unspeakable crimes, all of their favourite familiar sins, right there on each other's bodies. It left them both sated in the end, with sleep just a step behind.

Rebecca's head found Danny's shoulder, her arm slinking around Danny's waist, legs in a tangle. She brushed her nose against Danny's soft cheek and nuzzled it in a feline fashion, settling in until she was perfectly content. She was right on the edge of the unconsciousness as she heard them, the soft words spoken in the night, as Danny said:

"I love you too". 

Rebecca fell asleep with a smile, ever so glad to simply be back home.


End file.
